


Working with what Remains

by rufferto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Plot what plot this is just porn, They are adults m'kay?, Threesome, birthday present for Arawbel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: Peter and Chris show Melissa their appreciation of her.  Melissa and Chris make sure Peter gets what he needs.  Chris is the Alpha and keeps everyone comfy.Pretty much that's the plot. Happy Birthday Present for Arabwel. :):)*also my first threesome.*





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arabwel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabwel/gifts).



Melissa was once again thankful for the lovely institution that was College. The teenagers closest to her were safely out of danger and her son wasn’t home. He wouldn’t be home for four months and in the meantime, well-

“What are you thinking about?” Peter Hale’s strong fingers worked on her shoulders. 

At the end of a hard day at the hospital it was nice to have this to look forward to. Sometimes having a werewolf for a boyfriend had it’s perks. “What you boys have been up to while I was at work, considering the attention I’m getting now.”    
  
Chris Argent looked up from the other end of the couch. He had her feet in his lap and was carefully massaging them in that almost surgical manner he has. “We have to have a reason?” He gave her a baleful look. 

Chris always has to get everything right and have a plan.  It was in stark contrast to Peter who took risks left right and center. Melissa supposed that’s why she had room for them both. That and since Peter could cook like a demon and Chris was a neat freak she didn’t have to lift a finger. She knew both of them were technically killers, but neither of them would hurt a hair on her head. Perhaps she had a thing for dangerous men.    
  
Peter did that thing with his fingers against her neck and she sighed and leaned back against him. “We’re taking you on a date.”  He trailed his fingers down her arm. 

They were on the three person couch, Peter leaning against the left arm of the couch, Melissa was in-between his legs with her back to him as he massaged her. Her arm rested on Peter’s thigh. His leg on the couch was slightly bent and his bare foot was snugly lodged against Chris’ hip, tucked up under his shirt. His toes warm against bare flesh. Chris had Melissa’s feet up in his lap. Peter’s other foot was on the floor, wrapped behind Chris’ feet. 

“A what now?” Melissa could feel Peter against her ass and she knew he was hard. She wasn’t sure about Chris because he usually kept his emotions in check. “In Beacon Hills, where everyone knows everyone?” She wasn’t sure she was ready to let the town know about what she was up to.    
  
Peter tensed suddenly at her tone. It had been the wrong thing to say, she knew. At some point she convinced Stilinski to sign documents that he was officially ‘found’ so he could come back to life with the proper documentation. The official report had labeled him missing. He had a lot of his money back so he was financially fine. Emotionally? It had taken a lot of energy to get him to this point. And he was still not well liked by the people who knew him best.

“I meant-” Melissa twisted around and laid her hand on his cheek. He leaned into it and closed his eyes. “You’re both mine. I don’t want to share either of you with anyone.”  She attempted to coax him out of one of his flash moods by dragging her thumb over Peter’s bottom lip. He grunted and there was a slight twitch in his cheekbone, indicating his mood. “C’mon, baby.”  Peter whimpered and sighed. He opened his mouth and let her wiggle her thumb inside. 

“Peter?” Chris looked at him carefully.    
  
Occasionally Peter would get extremely abrupt mood swings. They were sometimes impossible to bring down and sometimes all it took was a little coaxing. Peter licked her thumb and kissed it, signaling the easing of his mood. 

Melissa laughed softly and Chris relaxed when his eyes opened and were their regular blue. She brushed his cheek and stretched up to kiss him. “What did you two schemers have in mind?”  She felt Peter harden underneath her and shimmied slightly. She threw a look at Chris, an unspoken sign between them and nudged his belly with one of her toes.    
  
Whenever Peter got in a mood, there was one surefire cure and after all he’d been through they were both more than willing to accommodate. 

“We were thinking dinner at The Samurai Orchid in the city, actually. Then dancing.” Peter began. 

"That’s awfully expensive.” Melissa swung her feet off Chris’ lap. Peter knew she liked exotic food when she could get a taste of it but not all the time. She turned around to face him.    
  
“I’m good for it,” chuckled Peter. He saw Chris casually take off his shirt. He watched with growing interest as Chris moved up behind Melissa and gripped her hips. She leaned back against him and let him kiss her. He watched as she reached behind her to caress his neck and hair. He loved how Chris tongue played with her lip and swept inside.  “Or we could do this.”

He sat up further and helped Melissa get her top off. Peter loved her breasts. She had flawless skin without even trying and she worked hard. She was an independent, beautiful woman. He opened her bra and marveled as they bounced free. She was kneeling on the couch now in front of him, with Chris kneeling behind her. Chris’ hands dipped down under her pants and Peter could already smell their desire. 

Peter rolled his thumbs over her nipples and pinched them until they hardened while Chris kept kissing her. Melissa tugged at his shirt, so he quickly got rid of it and replaced his fingers with his mouth. He knew Chris’ hand had already got down under her pants and he was playing with her pussy. He could smell her getting wetter and it was ratcheting up his need to be inside her. It would be easier if they just all got undressed immediately but there was an unspoken power tier

here. He had to wait for Chris’ permission. 

  
Six months ago Chris had firmly established himself as the Alpha of their triad with Melissa at the center of it. There had been plenty of discussion and a number of reasons for it Peter had to agree with. He needed the firm hand after Eichen House and all the events that unfolded. The only hand he’d accept was Christopher Argent. He was the Alpha because Peter let him be, Peter needed him to be. 

Peter focused on Melissa’s breasts, worshiping them with his tongue. Her hands threaded through his hair and clutched his shoulders. Chris let Melissa’s mouth free and worked off his pants while she held on to Peter. 

“Peter…”  Chris distracted the wolf briefly so he could help him out of his jeans. Chris usually was the one who managed this part of things, he was a control freak. He grinned when he saw Peter’s cock. “You’re both so beautiful.” He sometimes couldn’t believe how lucky he was. He ran his hands up Peter’s thighs and down to rub his cock.    
  
Melissa moaned sharply, “Chris…. Please.”    
  
Peter broke free a moment from Melissa’s breasts to let Chris kiss him as the hunter got back up on the couch to slide her pants down. He let Peter’s mouth free after a filthy kiss and went back to Melissa’s neck. Peter whined and gazed up at him, Chris let his hand move back to its earlier position, teasing her pussy. He slipped his fingers in and stroked her. Her legs shuddered. One hand clutched Peter’s shoulder, the other up over her shoulder to grip Chris’ head. 

“Do you want his mouth?” Chris whispered against Melissa’s throat. His own cock nestled between the cheeks of her ass. “Or his dick?” It was always her choice what she wanted first and Chris’ job to get them prepared and ask. He would always make sure Melissa got what she needed. Peter next, himself last. That was the perks of being the Alpha, he called the shots. He also was the one who always carried lube in his jacket. 

Melissa gazed down at Peter, and ran her fingers through his hair. “What do  _ you _ need, sweetheart?”  

Peter blinked, confused. No one had ever-, he’d never been called that. Never treated with such reverence. She gazed down at him like she more than just cared about him. He didn’t quite know how to react verbally so he acted physically.  What he wanted was to please her. He kissed his way down her stomach where Chris’ fingers played and licked at them. They were already covered in her juices. He heard Chris growl and Melissa shudder. He nudged Chris’ fingers and joined them with his tongue. He knew the sensation would get Chris good and hard and he knew it would drive Melissa over the edge. 

He reached up to grab Chris’ ass and keep him in place. He was vaguely aware that Chris had taken back control of Melissa’s breasts. They both worked her until she began to shudder and whimper. Chris was already leaking but he never entered Melissa from behind. It wasn’t a thing they did. Her body was slick with sweat already and she trembled with need. “Peter… Peter...oh oooh…Chris….” she gasped and shuddered. The vibrations gave Chris the friction he needed, still wedged firmly between her ass cheeks. “Peter… please! Oh….oooh…” The longer they worked her the closer she got to her first orgasm. 

They were patient and strong men. It wasn’t long before she saw stars sparkle in front of her eyes and nearly fainted back against Chris. Chris pulled his fingers out and wiped them on Peter. The wolf shuddered and kept lapping for a few more minutes until Chris approved that she was ready for she needed to be good and wet for Peter.  The wolf stood up and she was moved to stand between them. She didn’t argue at all and swayed back against Chris who kept her upright. Peter kissed her, then Chris and her again. She ran her hands up and down Peter’s chest. “Want you in me.” 

Peter looked at Chris for confirmation. The hunter reached for his jacket, shook out the lube and coated both of them. That business taken care of and the knowledge there was no need for condoms allowed Peter to position himself again. “You sure you’re ready?” He asked her softly, he gazed at her beautiful glistening face. 

“You’d never hurt me, Peter.” Melissa caressed his cheek. “You know I love you both equally.”   
  
No he didn’t, she’d never mentioned anything about that. Heck Peter didn’t even know how Chris felt. He started to get confused again.

Chris quickly noticed and soothed him by rubbing his shoulder. “It’s a discussion for another day, stay with us.” 

He nodded, focused and smiled gratefully at the man who had become his rock in his shattered life. The two of them had put him back together, piece by piece until he felt whole again. His cock slid into Melissa’s pussy and she whimpered and clutched him. “Peter...keep going! Ah…” 

With Peter’s dick doing what it does best, Chris was busy with his hands. He roamed all over Melissa’s body, mainly focused on her breasts. Her nipples were sensitive and as Peter kissed her Chris rained kisses about her shoulders and neck, licking and nipping. He didn’t really care that he didn’t have attention at the moment. All that mattered to him was Melissa and Peter. Chris never put himself first in spite of being the human Alpha that was partially why they had been able to pull Peter back out of himself.

That and it was painfully obvious that Peter was utterly fascinated by Melissa. It wasn’t the same way he looked at Chris, that he was pretty sure of. The way his eyes shone when she walked into a room unmistakable. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that to Peter she was pure gold. He held Melissa up, kept her standing, she had already lifted one leg up and hitched it around Peter’s waist. He couldn’t blame him, Chris had always been shell-shocked whenever Melissa smiled at him and it had taken him a bit to figure out that she was actually interested in him. As for Peter? Well, that had always been there right under his skin, just waiting to claw it’s way out. 

And just like many things, he knew Peter had always known. He’d waited for Chris to come to his senses. He waited too long, and too much happened. But that was then, and this was now and here they were. Melissa leaned back and gazed up at him as if somehow she could sense his train of thought. She tugged his jaw back and kissed him just as Peter made her come a second time.    
  
Peter’s shoulder muscles bunched and he gave a ragged cry. “Christopher … Melissa!” He whimpered their names as he spilled inside her. Within minutes, he was down on his knees and lapping at her juices. Melissa could barely stand and shuddered as Chris ran his hands up and down her arms and soothed her. The trio shifted slightly because the wolf wasn’t done yet. There was something else he needed. He looked up at Chris, lips wet and shining. His iris’ blown wide with desire. Chris lowered Melissa gently down on the couch next to him. She curled up and he sprawled his legs and waited. 

This was Peter’s favorite part and Chris knew that too. The wolf didn’t bother wiping himself or taking a few minutes. He just moved right in between Chris’ legs. Melissa kept Chris’ mouth busy and began to kiss down his neck. Together they set about to undo his control. This is how it was between them, a dizzying, absolutely all-consuming fire. Peter’s mouth was as glorious as his ass and he was so fucking good at sucking cock. Melissa’s hands were everywhere and Chris lost his train of thought a he watched her slide down to her knees and shift to settle behind Peter. 

She dragged her nails down Peter’s back and he gave the most obscene sound. It vibrated around Chris’ cock and he was glad they weren’t standing up anymore. Then up again came her nails. He knew that she loved the way Peter shuddered each time and yet his skin healed almost immediately. It drew the most incredible noises from their needy wolf. 

Melissa shared a grin with Chris and raked her nails again down his back again. Chris couldn’t get enough. And  Peter? He was twitching and moaning and panting hard around his cock. Chris took his damn time though, determined to make this last. He leisurely fucked Peter’s mouth. 

“He can take more than nails.” Chris noted breathlessly. 

“I know,” Melissa gave him a wicked little grin. “You need me to mark you, Peter?” 

Peter pulled off Chris long enough to give a hoarse chuckle. “Whatever you want.”   
  
Chris grasped his hair and pulled him back to what he should be focusing on. 

“Knife?” Melissa opened her hand to Chris. He tossed his jacket at her. She rummaged in it to pull out his favorite blade and unsheath it. Both of them had a serious discussion about this particular part of Peter’s rehabilitation. It wasn’t that she liked hurting people, she just wanted to give Peter what he needed so he didn’t retreat. 

Since she was who she was she did begin to make little scratches on his shoulder. The wolf gave soft little shudders at each one and clutched Chris’ arm. Melissa’s hair tumbled down her shoulders messily while she carefully worked and Chris didn’t think he’d ever seen anything so beautiful. 

The hunter felt the orgasm building up within him and he strove hard to keep focused. But when Melissa accidentally cut too deep and drew a rumbling howl from the wolf he lost it. His seed filled Peter’s mouth and he came with their names on his lips and Melissa apologizing cutely as she blotted up the blood with Chris’ white shirt. 

She had been attempting to make a heart but she had zero crafting skills and no coordination with a knife. 

Chris leaned over and laughed when he saw it just before it began to fade away. “Only you…” He kissed her and yanked both of them back on the couch with him once Peter was done drinking. 

She gave him back the knife, it was safer with the hunter, anyway.  “I don’t know what possessed me to ask for that!” 

Peter rested against her chest, one arm curled around her and his free hand in Chris’ lap.  “Christopher, you should show her how it’s done.” 

Chris also had an arm around Melissa and his hand was stroking the wolf’s hair. He looked at Melissa and twirled a lock of her hair in with his other hand. “You want to learn?” 

“I’ve seen you do it.” Melissa gave him a gentle smile. “I think it’s time you taught me.” 

“As you wish,” Chris kissed the top of her head. “Which reminds me… If you don’t want to go out to dinner with us there’s an alternative.” 

“And what’s that?” 

“I don’t know if I’ve ever mentioned but I have a chateaux in France.” 

Peter gave a mocking laugh, “of course you do, Argent.”

Chris’ hand came down to smack the Wolf’s rump. “Watch it, there is a dungeon I will happily string you up in.”   
  
“You have a Chateau.” Melissa deadpanned. “With a dungeon?! Am I correct in thinking you mean mansion?” 

“Something like that. More like a Villa.”   
  
“I have a choice between a chateau in France and Dinner in the city with my gorgeous men. Given that I have to work every day this week, I choose dinner.” Melissa kissed both of their cheeks. “Oh, you could also give me a spa day if you really want to impress me.” Melissa rose from the couch. “That was lovely, I’m going to take a shower.” When they both moved to get up she held out a hand. “Alone. You both can use Scott’s bathroom.”  
  
They watched her walk across the room, the sway of her hips causing Peter to sit up. 

“Chateau…” They heard her snorting with disbelief as she headed upstairs. 

“I don’t think she believes you.” Peter chuckled and climbed into Chris’ lap. “Does she know how ancient the Argent name is?” 

“What are you doing, we need to get ready…” Chris protested.    
  
Peter nipped his chin, “She takes forever. We have plenty of time and I haven’t been fucked yet.”

“Look who’s talking.” Chris grunted, “I’ll fuck you later. Shower now.”

Naturally, Chris did not get his way. Between Melissa and Peter he had his work cut out for him. 

**FIN**


End file.
